Animals
by Siy
Summary: I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out. I got the car opened up so you can jump in. No, we’re never gonna quit Ain’t nothing wrong with it Just acting like we’re animals.[ItaSaku][AU]


You must be asking - wtf XD Well - I'm blaming it on Phantomica! Yeah, I'm blaming it all on her! So, instead you blame it on me, you blame it on her:D

She showed me yesterday night the lyrics of "Animals" - Nickelback.And that's how I got to it. I first told her she should make a one-shot from it, but since she couldn't get any inpiration I did it o.o (though the lyrcis itself were the inspiration)

I **don't** own Naruto. Dedicating this one-shot to Phantomica xD Now hand me over that lemon! XD haha.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was at night, the streets were lonely and every good family was sitting in front of the TV. Suddenly lights shined trough the darkness, a car was silently driving trough those silent streets.

A wanted Criminal was searching for his partner. Partner in crime and partner in love.

He ended in front of a house, he could see the lights in the living room, and saw a shadow drop out the window of one of the bed rooms. His piercing red eyes bored right trough the sun glasses as he watched a girl walk towards the car. The first thing he noticed was her beautiful oddly pink hair.

Her Green eyes sparkled over with amusement as she walked around the car. Both remained in silent for knowing her mother didn't like that her, _innocent_ daughter was having an affair with a Criminal. She suddenly stopped in front of his car, making for the first time eye contact.

She teasingly sat down on the hood, leaning her weight on the arm that stretched out on it. Licking her lips she daringly looked at him as she let her hands glide down between her perky breasts towards her toned stomach.

She quickly turned around and walked towards the open door and sat down, closing the door.

He started the car again, and drove out of the silent street. As they turned around the corner the girl turned towards him. "I missed you, Itachi" she whispered as she moved on top of his lap, removing his sun glasses she threw them in the back and revealing his red eyes.

Sakura leaned down and kissed his lips softly, feeling his hands sliding up and down her back, she pushed her breasts against his well toned chest as they kissed each other with a raw hunger. Itachi noticed an old woman walking outside and letting her dog out who looked in disgust at what they were doing.

Playful biting her lip before he retreated he saw her pouting at him and smirked. The girl moved back on the seat next to him as he started the car again. Itachi looked at the girl who sighed and looked outside. He noticed something that bothered her, "How's your father" he asked, not really caring.

A heavy sigh left her lips and she just nodded at him. Her mother would kill her own daughter if she could see how she was dressed.

The girl with the name Sakura that perfectly matches her name had a short skirt that just could cover her butt gloves and a tank top with a blue jacket above it.

Sakura turned her head and let her green eyes roam hungrily over his body, ending at his pants. "Have you missed me?" she asked curiously. Itachi glanced at her as they drove onto the highway. He simply nodded at him. "Where are we going?" He may have interest in her, but that didn't mean she couldn't be annoying.

"Ita-"

"You'll see" he interrupted.

They remained in silence for the next thirty minutes and Sakura had shot him playful glances, glances he tried to ignore for he was driving. Itachi took a drink of his beer and Sakura took the opportunity to sit back on his lap. He calmly looked at her as she threw his beer out of the window which she had pulled out Itachi's hand.

Itachi placed both hands back on the wheel, locking her. The few lights on the highway gave them a few seconds to look at each other before they were surrounded by the darkness again.

Sakura's hands slipped under his shirt, as his gaze shifted from the rode to her. "Sakura." he whispered as he saw the glint of lust in her eyes. A playful grin was on her face and she brushed her lips against his ears, whispering, "Don't you want me? _Now_." she breathed out the last word.

Itachi kissed her hard, pushing his hips more to rub his erection against her inner thigh. She moaned at the feel of his erection and slipped her hands out of his shirt, starting to unbutton his pants. He groaned as she handled him, moving slowly up and down his length.

Ending at his tip she let her finger slide over it, sliding back down and continued to do this.

Itachi's eyes flashed towards the road, trying to focus on the road instead on her pleasurable actions. Sakura continued to torture him with her actions, not picking up the pace and he started to get enough of it. One hand clamped around hers, moving them faster up and down his length.

He glanced at the girl as she watched in awe. Itachi chuckled and caught her attention, her eyes slightly wide. Itachi felt his release and leaned his head back; wanting to close his eyes but had to pay attention to the road. Sakura looked down at the white cum on her hand and retreated her hands to her mouth.

Her tongue darted out her mouth, to lick his seed off her fingers, she playfully looked at him. Itachi drove to the side and ended at a tank station. He pulled out the keys and let them drop. They stared at each other for a while before she smiled at him, her green eyes sparking with happiness.

He continued to stare at her with emotionless eyes and watched her sigh. "I missed you too..." she sighed and retreated to her own seat. He slightly smirked at seeing her turn her back at him, muttering a good night.

He zipped his pants back up and closed his eyes as well; tomorrow they would start again...

----

Revealing her green eyes as she felt the sun trough the window upon her body she turned around to find no one next to her. "Itachi?" she asked.

Glancing away she looked around for Itachi who was no where to be seen and she decided to go look for him.

Sakura walked towards the small café next to the tank station and saw Itachi talking to some old man.

"Ten km south more and I will find a small village?" The old man nodded. Itachi smirked, and nodded towards the man as thanking. "Itachi-kun!" Sakura cheered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell against his body.

"Good morning!" she nuzzled his neck, enjoying his body warmth. He just stood there, letting her hug him, not reacting at all.

Sakura pulled away with a slight pout and heard him chuckle. "What" she asked as she frowned stubbornly. He nodded and linked his hand with her, walking towards the small café to get something to eat.

---

"Where to?" Sakura asked as she sat back down in her seat. "Southwards." Was his reply. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against her seat. Falling in a slumber.

Itachi glanced at her, looking how peacefully she looked.

She continued to sleep for two hours and he arrived at the small village, smirking at only seeing old people walk over the dusty streets.

He looked at Sakura who had woken up from her slight slumber. Yawning she arched forwards, closing her eyes. Not knowing Itachi's lustful gaze upon her chest.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. "Work." He replied as he scanned the area. "Work? But I thought-"

"I don't do that. I prefer dangerous things, things that are… Interesting" he huskily answered as he smirked. "Ready?" Sakura nodded at him and watched him walk towards the bank, she quickly moved to the driver's seat.

Ten minutes passed and Sakura saw Itachi walking with ease outside, the money in a bag.

Two police man ran outside towards Itachi. He turned around and elegantly raised his leg, kicking one of the police man in the stomach and making him fly backwards.

Itachi avoided the other man's punches by moving to the right. Tilting his own fist he hit the man in his face.

Turning around he walked towards the car and jumped in. Sakura drove away, while Itachi threw the bag backwards.

"How did it go?" Itachi smirked satisfied and replied, "Easily."

"Turn over there," he pointed and Sakura obeyed. Standing on the side way of the highway she looked curiously at him.

Itachi winked at her for telling her to come and sit on his lap and she did as was told, straddling his lap.

He kissed her hard, firming their lips together. Sakura moaned softly and felt his tongue swipe over her lips before entering her mouth and entwining their tongue's.

They knew each other for a long time, though she wanted him he always declined, but now he would give her what she always wanted.

His hands slid over her shoulders, letting the jacket fall off her shoulders. His hands continued to slide to her back, ripping the tank top off her he attacked her nipple.

Sakura mewled in pleasure at feeling his warm tongue encircle her nipple. Her head rolled backwards, holding onto the seat. Sakura grinned herself in his lap.

He groaned softly as he gentle bit her nipple. Itachi's left hand massaged her left breast as he continued to suck her nipple. A wandering hand ended under her skirt and moved slowly up to her clothed core.

Feeling his fingers touch her softly she moaned and buckled her hips to the source of the pleasure, wanting more. Itachi left her nipple and trailed hot wet kisses upwards to her neck and took her ear lobe in his mouth.

His fingers finally started to move against her core, Sakura wanted to rip away her panties, to feel his fingers against her, she moaned again as he probed his finger against her entrance.

"Itachi…" she whispered as he scrapped his teeth against her lobe. His hand slowly retreated making her whimper in disappointment. His hand slid upwards until it found the hem of her panties and slid in.

His fingers found her wet folds and her bud, slowly one finger entered her making her gasp in surprise she started to shake. Her tight walls pushed against his fingers, and Sakura looked with wide eyes at him, fear and lust clouding together.

He leaned forwards, kissing her collarbone, "Shh…" his index finger played with her bud, trying to calm her down as another wave of pleasure ranked down her spine.

Sakura arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest. Another finger entered her and Sakura wound her arms tightly around Itachi's neck. He nipped her neck as his fingers moved back out, stretching her.

She gasped again, moving in time with his hands as they started to move faster, she moaned his name and closed her eyes on a moment when she felt herself reaching for something.

"Itachi" she screamed his name as her climax hit her, arching her chest more against him as her tight walls tightened more around his two fingers.

Sakura panted for air, feeling his fingers leave her she watched trough half lidded eyes at him. Sakura's cheek reddened at seeing Itachi suck on his fingers.

He smirked at her and she averted her eyes from him, pouting and blushing at the same time. He softly kissed her cheek and turned her head, locking lips.

She broke the contact and stubbornly turned her head again. Itachi chuckled at her stubbornness. "Sakura" he whispered huskily in her ear, making her faintly mewl.

He smirked and licked her neck. His erection wanted freedom and he wanted to feel those tight walls surrounding his member.

Sakura watched his hands drift down to his pants and unzipped his pants. She had seen him before, hell; last night she jerked him off. But, she was afraid of what would come next...

Itachi placed his hands on her hips, pulling her slightly up to fit the tip of his erection against her entrance. Sakura bit her lip and trembled which he could clearly feel and a little sigh escaped his lips.

"Relax." He said as he looked up in her eyes, her cheeks red, her puffy lips she bit on, her shaking hands on his shoulder. Itachi slowly let his member sink in and heard a torn yelp from her petal lips.

He met up with her barrier and groaned at the feel of her tight walls and her nails that sunk in his shoulder. "I-Itachi." She whispered as she pushed herself against his chest.

He waited a few moments before he would break her barrier, letting her tight walls get used to his invasion. Though, he had a hard time those walls pushed against his members, trying to constrict him.

He looked up at her, seeing her lips tremble and her green emerald eyes looking at him. Then, he pushed all the way in, breaking her barrier and seeing her eyes widen and her mouth hung open.

A painful scream tore from her lips and she closed her eyes tightly. Itachi groaned at the feel of her tight walls pound wildly against his member. He held her, trying to keep himself in control as he tried to comfort her.

"Shh…" he whispered in her ear. A sigh left her lips as she got used to his length, her shaky hands left his shoulders and slid in his hair, massaging his scalp as she pulled his face towards her, kissing him.

His hands pulled her slightly up, to let her fall back down his member and feeling her gasp in his mouth. Sakura wanted to break the kiss but Itachi wouldn't let her as he pushed his lips more firmly against hers.

Tilting her back up, he pushed her down his length. A throaty moan escaped her and she closed her eyes. This time she tilted her hips, and let him ram his member in her with a hard force.

Her hands were positioned against the roof as she moved up, his hands tilting her up and ramming back in. This pace repeated itself, slow and hard. Itachi grunted her walls started to tighten around him once more.

"Ah… Itachi..." she moaned as her head lolled back and slammed back down his hips. What caught Itachi weren't the moans that slipped off her lips, but her breasts, her nipples.

He leaned down and took one in his mouth, sucking eagerly on it as he continued to slam himself in her.

Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms once more around his neck; she was reaching that wonderful feeling again. The feeling he only could give. Sakura gasped as he rammed harder in her then he had done.

Her walls tightened more and more around him, making him groan. Sakura cried out his names, it hit her; it hit her hard and strong. Itachi grunted and felt his release as well.

Sakura went limp in his arms. After a few moments she sat back up and smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose. "I love you!" she cheered as she wrapped her arms around him once more.

Itachi gave a little sigh and the corners of his mouth quirked. Though he would never admit it, he liked her. Love? Who knows?

Sakura watched a car drive pass that awful much looked like her fathers car, yet she paid no attention to it. Itachi watched how the car stopped and turned around to the side way.

She could faintly hear someone call out her name, "What was that?" she whispered.

Itachi remained silent as he watched the man walk towards his car. Sakura turned her head, her eyes widened "That's my dad!" she screamed, making him know it was indeed Sakura.

Sakura quickly scooted herself back to the drivers seat as Itachi zipped his pants and Sakura grabbed her tank top.

"Sakura! What are you doing here! With this... This man!"

She flashed red and turned her gaze away from him. "And you! How could you do something to an innocent child!" Itachi just stared at the man. "Get out!"

Sakura turned her head slightly to look at Itachi. He smirked at her "I will see you soon." Sakura smiled and opened the door, following her dad.

* * *

The end! Or I will make a sequal? Er, no. Or I might force Arwen to make one :D haha XD Now I have to return to my other fictions xD 


End file.
